


The Night is Dark and Full of Lust

by KnottyCricket



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Girlish behaviors, Lover's Quarrel, Smut, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyCricket/pseuds/KnottyCricket
Summary: What if Jon and Daenerys were the ones trapped somewhere, during the Beyond the wall episode for season seven?Perhaps a scene like this could have convinced those, who didn't think they had chemistry.





	The Night is Dark and Full of Lust

“I have definitely seen this oval rock before. That means we’ve passed it before. And that means we’re going in circles. And that means we’re not going straight. We’ve got to get back to the wall soon, my people need me.’ She said.

 

He rolled his eyes and responded. ‘Daenerys, calm down. I know where we are going.’

‘You do?’ She quizzed sarcastically. ‘How have we not gotten there yet?’

‘Haven’t you noticed how hazy the weather is?’ His voice sounded a bit irritated. He was getting tired of her pining. He walked ahead of her, shading his eyes with his hand, he sighted a small cave a few feet away from them. ‘There.’ He said pointing.

‘You want to stop now?’

‘Aye. We won’t be going anywhere in this weather, especially now it’s dark.’

She hissed. ‘I am not going in there with you.’

‘Alright then, good luck with the spiders, bears and other creatures you might encounter.’

She crinkled up her nose in disbelieve. ‘Is that supposed to scare me? Besides, I have dragons.’

Jon looked at her with narrow eyes and mimicked her voice. ‘But, there’re not here now.’

She glared and moved away from him.

‘Suit yourself.’

 

She hissed loudly and raised up the skirt of her gown to stride over the narrow stream of water to continue to walk into the distance.

Jon, by then had reached the cave, settled himself and started a fire before he heard screaming. He strode out of the cave, to meet Dany running towards him with horror in her face.

‘Jon! Jon! I heard… I heard something… ’ She said, gasping laboriously. 

‘What did you hear?’

She was still terrified, and stuttered as she spoke. ‘It… I… ’

‘Calm yourself.’ He said, gripping her by her arms.

‘I think it was an animal.’ She said shakily, after gulping.

Jon busted in laughter.

‘Ass.’ She said, wriggling herself from his grip and brushing passed him.

He laughed even more.

She eyed him, and turned to sit by the fire, holding up her palms to feel the heat.

‘So, the mother of dragons can be afraid?’ He said with his voice still laced with amusement.

 

Her forehead puckered and her lips thinned, as she turned to fire him the angry look.

Her reactions amused him further.

She dipped her hand in his leather bag, and flung something at him. Jon quickly dodged and stopped laughing. ‘Why did do you do that?’

‘Because you won’t shut up.’ She blurted.

‘Really? Of all places to aim for...’ He said with his hands shielding his groin.

She involuntarily descended her eyes downwards and flushed when he saw him grip himself.

‘Eyes up! Look at me!’ He said gesticulating with his free hand. ‘You can hit me anywhere, but not the babe maker. Alright? He said in his serious voice.

Dany felt insulted. ‘How dare you address me in that manner!?’

Jon scoffed. ‘I am a king, you know.’

‘And so what?’

 

Jon chuckled at her response as he walked towards her. ‘I am too tired to argue with you.’ He crouched to take out his water skin. He was drinking from when she suddenly stood up and slapped the item from his hand. The water skin flew from his hand, and emptied itself on the floor. Jon looked at the spilled water with regret, before forming his angry face. Dany noticed his temple pulsing. He whipped his head and glared at her. ‘What is wrong with you!?’

‘What kind of question is that? She said trying to not seem frightened by his features.

 

He looked upwards and mouthed some words, before turning to face her. He closed the space between them and gripped her. She gasped in fear. ‘You’ve been asking for it.’ He said before jamming his mouth to hers.

She struggled to free herself from his arms, but her strength was no match for his. The temperature below her waist had risen degrees. Her nerves coiled up in barbed wire. She couldn’t breathe well.

 

Heat flowed between them like bubbling lava. Unable to resist him anymore, she kissed him back. Textures surrounded her like mist. His dark hair shone under the small fire. The stubborn line of his jaw was roughly whiskered, while his mouth was impossibly, unexpected soft. She tasted of the arbor gold wine she sipped earlier before they journeyed beyond the wall. He tasted of rye bread. She started to moan as their tongues meshed.

 

His hands ripped open her blouse, she groaned lightly. The sight of her globes nearly made him drool. His hands roughly kneaded them as he watched her writhe with pleasure. Her hands were undecided whether to join his or whether to peel off his clothes. Jon sensed her confusion, he harshly turned her around to face the wall, and shifted her braided hair to other side of her shoulder and kissed the exposed one.

 

He slowly reached for her hand and placed it on his member, while he stripped himself of his clothes. When only his breeches remained, he tried to gently disengage her soft hand from his member, but she wouldn’t let go. Jon smiled into her shoulder blades and whispered some words of endearment, before she finally let go. 

 

He speedily removed his breeches and hers, then moved away from her to lay his cloak on the ground. She felt cold, and wanted to turn around, but Jon’s hands gripped her once more. He turned her to face him, they stared into each other’s eyes, then kissed again. As they kissed, Jon cupped her rear, and lifted her to straddle his hips. They continued to kiss till he knelt down on where his cloak laid, to lie her.

 

Cold air shivered over her sizeable teats. The tender flesh filled his big hands, and her nipples were tiny, pink and exquisite. He flicked and licked both to points. She arched her back and tensed beneath his, in reaction to his tongue play. 

 

His fingers slid between her widespread thighs, and worked her sex. She moaned loudly with her fingers tunneling into his hair. Their lips met again, hot and wet, two tastes becoming one. She felt the tip of his tongue on her throat, and her hands slid down to reach his dangling staff, but before she could hold it, his hand caught hers. He lifted himself away from her to rise on his knee, she looked at him with a confused expression before he grabbed her thigh and turned her gently to her front. 

 

He meant to take her from behind. He leaned back to her, lifting himself on one hand, and roughly fingering her entrance with the other. A dozen times he told himself to slow down. A dozen times he told himself he was crazy, that she couldn’t really want this. Every thought that formed evaporated when her hands finally snatched him, he groaned loudly.

 

The cold breeze gently seeped into the cave and the burning logs crackled, he saw the look on her face when he sheathed himself in her. Her eyes tightly squeezed shut, her mouth pouting on occasion and worrying her lower lips at other times. She moaned his name, the sound as wild and beautiful as the waters on her island. He captured that sweet sound with his mouth and set a driving rhythm to match her need, her strength, her pleasure and her passion.

 

After a few more thrusts, madness overtook him, he pumped faster with all the veins of his forehead showing. When the first shudders of ecstasy took her, she screamed. He tilted his head to the side to gaze down at her swinging teats, before grabbing them, and increased his frantic thrusts. Soon, he met with his own finish, driving his fingers into her hips as he emptied himself in her. 

 

He had just climbed off her when his stomach groaned, he reached his hands into his leather bag and grabbed the small sac, without paying any mind to what he was putting in his mouth, he cringed at the taste and looked down at what he was eating; it was fermented crab. ‘Davos.’ He thought to himself. ‘I will kill that man.’ 

 

He spluttered some that hung on his lips, and reached for his bag again for real food this time. When he was done feasting on his meal, his junior long-claw was up again, harder and fatter this time; but Dany was already asleep. He cursed under his breath and reached for a cloth-wrapper to cover them both.  
His member stood through the cloth. He tried to soothe it, but all to no avail. ‘It is going to be a long night.’ He thought to himself. ‘And who’s to say she would want him again.'


End file.
